


Random Ship Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: A little angst, Arson, Character Death, Crack, Execution, Fire, Flirting, Fluff, I ship everything, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Maybe angst, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other, Stabbing, Suggestive Themes, eventual angst, jailor fucking dies, oneshots, stab stab stab
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Literally just a place to dump various oneshots of really random ships that i feel don't need to have their own work. My goal is to write for a LOT of ships even if they don't make sense lol.





	1. Executioner x Framer

**Author's Note:**

> ok this one is a short framer x executioner oneshot. I think they're a good duo bc framer can just frame exe's target lol. I actually accidentally did that as framer once and got his target hanged day 2.
> 
> Feel free to request if you want a ship done 0u0

Framer walked home for the night. He was done with his mafia business tonight. It was getting very late at night and he was tired. He was about to open his door when -

“Hey. You.” A voice said from the shadows. 

Framer turned around to see a short figure standing a few feet in front of him. The darkness concealing his face.

“I was just about to go home.” He said nervously. Did this person know he was a part of the mafia?

“Don’t try to act innocent, I know what you are.” The figure said. Before the Framer could open his mouth, the person spoke again “And that’s why I came here, because I need your help.”

“Why me?” He was confused.

“You know that man living in the house down the street?” The person ignored his question.

“The vigilante right?” He asked.

“Yes...him. I need you to frame him. Do anything you want, just make sure the town is suspicious of him and lynches him.” The person said.

“Why do you want him specifically to die?” He was really confused now.

“I’ll tell that story after you help me. Think of it as a reward for helping me.” The person started to get closer. “Maybe, I could reward you well if you do a good job, if you know what I mean.” They whispered in his ear.

“Y-yes.” He felt shivers going down his body.

“I’ll keep my promise, y’know.” The person said as they left.

Framer thought he wasn’t the type to be easily swayed or even seduced...but he was wrong.


	2. (crack-ish) Arso x Sk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> arso gets a cat and burns down sk's house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh so this is a crack oneshot that i took a little seriously bc i have writers block and cant write anything good rn but i wanted to update this so im putting it here....also i also posted this on my deviantart on my journal lol....also im gonna get to that surv x amne chapter soon i just have writers block and my brain just makes the windows shutdown sound whenever i try to write anything for a fic xd

Arsonist hummed to himself as he carried the cat he found. It was a black cat, it might’ve belonged to the Witch but she’s dead so…. :/.

 

“Hey, Dexter, look at this cat I found.” He said, causing the Serial Killer to turn around.

 

“Where the tarnation did you find it?” The Serial Killer asked.

 

“She was right outside of the dead Witch’s house, she must have belonged to her. I figured now that shes dead I could just take her cat since its not like she’s going to miss her.” He explained. “I’m going to call her Ember.”

 

“Oh wow, such a clever name” Serial Killer said sarcastically. “I didn’t expect the person who sets people on fire to name a cat something fire related.”

 

“Shut up or I’ll burn your house.” Arsonist said coldly as he petted the cat.

 

“You’re bluffing, you would never.” Serial Killer smirked.

 

“We’ll see about that.” Arsonist said which only caused the serial killer to laugh.

 

-timeskip to 2 nights later-

 

Dexter was walking home for the night. He had just done with doing serial killer stuff (killing ppl lol). He thought he smelled smoke as he got closer to his house. “He didn’t” He thought as he ran to only see his house being burned by flames.

 

And there he was….

 

“You!” The serial killer yelled at the arsonist who was watching the flames with Ember in his arms.

 

“I wasn’t lying you know.” He had an eerily calm smile on his face as he turned around.

 

“I can’t believe you BURNED DOWN MY HOUSE just because I think Ember is a stupid name for a cat that isn’t even yours.” 

 

“Well, look on the positive side,” The arsonist paused. “now you will have to move in with me… because you have no were else to go...unless you want to live with the mafia or turn yourself into the town.”

 

The serial killer thought about it. No one in town would take him in and they would eventually realize that he was the one behind the murders recently...and he didn’t want to have to be tied down by the mafia to do their dirty work. 

 

“Well, I guess this means no one will find out about my torture basement now.” He sighed in relief.

 

“Your what?” The arsonist was surprised, despite knowing very well that he was a serial killer.

 

“Oh nothing.” He smiled. 

 

And so He lived happily ever after with the Arsonist and his dumb cat named Ember. Jk I love Ember I STAN EMBER xd.


	3. Survivor x Amnesiac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Survivor x Amnesiac with a hint of angst bc ya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo uhhh someone wanted some survamne like a while ago (idk how long but knowing me it was probably a long while) but uhh writers block and no motivation...but this morning i felt a spark of motivation to write and y'know what helps to keep me focused when writing....going on youtube and finding one of those "10 hours of rain noises" vids. I was wrong with trying to play music that makes me distracted xd....this took me like 2 or so hours to write bc i was a dumbass and kept checking tumblr/deviantart/discord while writing but :/
> 
> also yeahhh its a little angst-y and someone dies but its not the survivor or amnesiac so idc

“Do you remember anything yet?” He asked.

The amnesiac thought as hard as he could, but nothing came to his mind. He remembered things that happened this week, but there was a huge blank spot in his memory right before he woke up in the hospital. He didn’t remember anything before that. It’s been a week since he was released from the hospital, but no memories came back to him, even with being in his old house.

“No...” He answered sadly.

“Well, at least you remembered what happened after you woke up from your coma, right?” His friend, the survivor, asked. “You’re still alive so that’s good. It’s kind of a miracle you lived through whatever happened to you.”

“Yeah...I’m just frustrated I can’t remember anything...it feels like I don’t even remember who I am.” He sighed.

…..

“I have some terrible news.” The mayor said to the town. “The Escort was found dead last night. She was stabbed to death. This has to be the work of some deranged serial killer.”

The town was quiet aside from a few whisperings between people.

“I might have a lead as to who the killer is.” A man spoke up and the crowd went quiet. “I saw her walking to his house on the night that she died.” He pointed to a man.

“That doesn’t mean anything.” The man defended himself. “She could’ve died after she left my house. I didn’t kill her. He’s just trying to frame me for a crime I didn’t commit!”

The crowd was filled with whispers and quiet voices now. Everyone was confused.

“All who vote guilty say “I””. The mayor said.

Almost immediately everyone in the crowd said “I”. The man was brought up to the lynching podium.

“I didn’t do it!” The man tried to defend himself in vain. The town voted for him to be executed right there. He had the rope tied around his neck and was made to stand on the chair.

“Any last words?”

“...I hate all of you.” The man said right before the chair was pulled out underneath him.

Everyone watched in horror as his body went limp and a knife fell out of his pocket. Turns out he was the serial killer after all.

The amnesiac went home filled with many thoughts.

…..

Visions flashed in his mind. Visions of knives and blood. Visions of seeing people’s scared reactions right before they died. And lastly a vision of trying to stab a person, but right before he could stab them, they pulled out a gun and shot him in the head. He remembered his consciousness fading...and then waking in the hospital.

Was this really what he was like back then?

He picks up a knife from the kitchen. It felt so right to hold it in his hand. It felt like he could stab anyone at anytime, and it would feel so right. It felt like he woke up from a nightmare only to go into another one.

A knocking at his door interrupted his thoughts. His heart was beating fast. He knew that he had to kill whoever was at his door. He opened the door and it was…

him

“Hey...” He noticed the knife in his hands. “What are you-”

“I remembered...” The amnesiac said. “I remembered all of it.”

“Th-that might have been the past, b-but you can still ch-change, right?” The survivor stuttered.

“I can’t. It’s just who I am. I can’t change that.” He said sadly.

“I...can’t believe you.” The survivor had tears in his eyes and was backing away slowly.

“Wait...don’t go.” The amnesiac, no, serial killer, said. “I don’t want to kill you. You’re still my friend. I promise to spare you if you can keep my secret.” He looked at the survivor who was wiping the tears out of his eyes.

“If I succeed with my plan, it can just be the two of us, with no mafia to kill us, and no town to hate us. We will survive and live happily.” He smiled a happy yet slightly sinister smile.

The survivor didn’t want anyone to die, but if it meant staying alive with him, he would do whatever he could to make that a reality.


	4. Sk x Jailor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The serial killer is jailed and has a talk with the jailor
> 
> (also spoilers kinda....it ends badly)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres another angsty oneshot i wrote at 2 am while sleep deprived. also theres death in this bc the sk is in this....yeah :/

“I don’t believe you.” The Jailor said through the bars of the cell.

 

Anxiety filled Dexter’s mind.

 

“It’s obvious that you’re the serial killer that’s been murdering everyone.” He continued.

 

“Oh, how is that obvious? Do you have any proof?” Dexter tried to save himself. If he could get the jailor to rethink then it would give him some time.

 

“Well, the killer has been leaving notes at the houses of the victims.” The Jailor explained. “Just from what they write, it sounds a lot like something you’d say. In fact, I’ve seen your handwriting before, it matches perfectly with the notes.”

 

“That’s not enough proof. You can’t just kill me for a reason as dumb as that!” He tried to defend himself again.

 

“I’ve been suspicious of you for a while now. I’ve watched you from afar in the town meetings. You act like you’re trying to help, but I can tell that it’s faked.” He paused. “And besides, I highly doubt anyone else could be behind this. We’ve killed off a good majority of the mafia members, and I have some ideas as to who the rest could be. I’m just waiting for the investigator and sheriff to report to me. However, you slipped away from their detection, but, I’m not like them. I’ve noticed you when the others didn’t think twice about you.”

 

The jailor looked at the clock outside of the jail cell. It was dark and he could barely see. Dexter could barely even see what was inside the cell, only the dim bulb of light and moonlight from the window helped.

 

“Your execution is in an hour, around sunrise.” The jailor said nonchalantly. “If you need anything just let me know. I have to fill out paperwork.” He said as he went to his desk, probably to fill out papers relating to the killer’s execution.

 

Dexter felt hopeless. Like his dreams had been ripped out of his arms. Sure, maybe his dream was to kill everyone in this town, but it was still a dream. He thought back to when this all started. He remembered those days before he was a killer. He was miserable, living with his parents...to him they were nothing more than the people who gave birth to him and raised him. He felt no real attachment to them. He never really felt attached to anyone in his entire life. The thrill of killing gave him some kind of happiness and meaning in his otherwise empty life, but it was short lived. Everytime he killed, his need to kill again only grew stronger and stronger. Maybe this was for the best, maybe he needed to be stopped before he ended up destroying himself even more than he already did…

 

“I’m done.” The jailor said. “You have 20 minutes left.”

 

Dexter looked outside. The sun hadn’t risen yet, but the sky was getting lighter.

 

“I know there’s not much time left, but is there anything you want to do real quick before it’s all over? I know that I’m killing you, but I’m not a monster y’know.” The jailor asked.

 

“This is kind of embarrassing...but I’ve never had my first kiss.” Dexter said.

“Oh.” The Jailor said. He didn’t really like the direction where this was headed. But he had to admit that the killer was a little cute. He was pretty short for a guy and he had chocolate brown hair with pale skin and grayish-blue eyes. The more he looked at him, the more freckles he could notice.

 

“And, you said anything I wanted….so I was wondering if...” Dexter paused, this was painful but he had to do it. “You could be my first. I mean I’m going to die anyway. It’d be sad if I died without a kiss.”

 

The Jailor felt as if he was under a spell. Was this the work of some witch, did this boy have some powers that made anyone fall under his spell, or was the jailor just desperate? He felt his legs move closer to the cell bars.

 

“I’d be happy to.” The jailor said.

 

The killer went up to the bars and kissed him. His warm lips brushing against the Jailor’s. The jailor felt butterflies in his stomach and then…

 

a sharp pain.

 

“Wh-what did you-?” The Jailor snapped back to reality. The blood flowed out of his stomach and his legs gave out.

 

“And that’s why you don’t trust anyone. Especially if they’re a killer like me.” Dexter said as he grabbed the key from the Jailor’s pocket and unlocked his cell.

 

“Y-you-” was all the Jailor could stutter out as his consciousness was fading.

 

“Y’know you were pretty good. I didn’t lie about you being my first kiss after all. I’m kind of sad that I have to kill you….not really though.” The killer said as he walked away from the cell.

 

“Goodnight, sleep tight.” The killer laughed as he exited the jailor’s house and into the sunrise he never thought he’d see again. He did leave a note like all of the other victims.

 

“Don’t trust anyone, not even those who you “love.””

 


	5. Blackmailer x Mafioso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackmailer finally seduces the Mafioso with the help of the Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god this is so bad but i just...needed to write something. This took me like over an hour and it's not even 300 words safghasgfdsgsg. Talk about writer's block.

“Why did you invite me here?” Mason asked as he sat down in the chair.

“Can’t I just invite you over for a nice cup of tea?” Ray asked.

“Coffee is better.” Mason scowled.

“Anyways, how have you been?” Ray asked as he poured a cup of tea.

“Why do you care?” He glared as he took his cup.

“No need to be so rude.” He said defensively as he sipped on his tea.

“You have some kind of secret motive, don’t you?” Mason was skeptical...like always…

“I just want to get to know you, that’s all. You seem lonely.” Ray sighed.

“I’m not lonely. I have friends!” He said defensively.

“I don’t think the Godfather counts as a friend, and he tolerates you at most.” Ray said. “To be honest with you, I don’t think that most of the mafia likes you that much. Disguiser might, but they like most people. And Forger is too polite to say that she doesn’t like you.”

Ray watched as the Mafioso sighed sadly.

“But, y’know, I’ve always kind of liked you. At least I’m your friend.” Ray smiled. “You should drink up, your tea is getting cold.”

His smile widened as Mason sipped the tea. Unknown to him, there was a love potion from the Witch in there. Ray’s plan was working.

“This is really good.” Mason said.

“Thanks, it’s a special recipe.” Ray smiled as he looked over at the Mafioso.

“I’ve never noticed this before...but you have beautiful eyes...” Mason said shyly, blushing from the effects of the love potion.

Ray smiled as he got up and walked over to Mason. Their lips met in a kiss.

“I..love you.” Mason blushed.

Let’s just say it was a very eventful night that night.


End file.
